bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Lane
] Neil Lane is the jewelry designer that is behind nearly every engagement ring that has been proposed with on the Bachelor franchise. His beautiful jewelry is also a big hit with the Hollywood elite and can be seen on many red carpets and celebrity weddings. The designer Neil Lane's life journey has always been focused on a deep appreciation of all things beautiful. Creating hand-made, treasured jewelry for some of Hollywood's legendary stars, Neil has become one of the most celebrated jewelry designers in the world. As a curious child growing up in Brooklyn, Neil had a keen interest in found objects, jewelry and art. He was always fascinated with color, nature and design. After college, he moved to Paris where he pursued his passion for jewelry, developed a keen eye for vintage pieces and began his renowned period jewelry collection. Neil later relocated to Los Angeles where he established his reputation as a jewelry collector and designer for Hollywood. Neil began by creating pieces that appealed to a new generation of Hollywood talent. Renee Zellweger, Reese Witherspoon and Jennifer Hudson, adorned with Neil's jewels, accepted their first Golden Globes and Oscars. His elegant diamond engagement and wedding rings have graced the hands of beautiful brides from Jessica Simpson to Ellen DeGeneres. Neil's journey has included some impressive milestones. He partnered with DeBeers LVMH, launching their Rodeo Drive store with his Hollywood Diamond Collection, and debuted his trend-setting rough cut diamond sautoirs to the American public for the first time. He reintroduced to the bridal market the stunning Asscher and old European diamond cuts. As an ambassador for the diamond industry, he met with government officials from Botswana and South Africa. As a champion of vintage jewels, he has influenced the style and design of contemporary jewelry making over the last 20 years. In 2010, Neil partnered with Kay Jewelers to create a one-of-a-kind bridal collection that brings the glamour of hollywood to every woman: Neil Lane Bridal™. You can shop for Neil Lane Bridal™ at retailers across the U.S. The collector As a young boy in Brooklyn, Neil Lane had an eye for the beautiful. He began collecting colored glass, eventually buying and selling enough decorative items to buy a ticket to Paris. It was there that Neil's jewelry curating expertise truly developed thanks to many visits to Paris' iconic museums and lauded cathedrals, while walking streets steeped in centuries of architecture. Since Neil's first purchase of a dragon-shaped enamel brooch with a big pearl in its belly and a diamond in its mouth, his collection has grown to include many iconic pieces and has been featured as part of notable exhibitions with renowned institutions including the Museum of Fine Arts Boston, the Richard H. Driehaus Museum and the Kalamazoo Institute of the Arts, among others. Bachelor gallery Bachelor 13 Ring.jpg|The ring Jason Mesnick chose for Melissa Rycroft on the 13th season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Molly Ring.jpg|The ring Jason Mesnick gave Molly Malaney for their 5-year anniversary. The couple has 1 child. Bachelor 14 Ring.jpg|The ring Jake Pavelka gave to Vienna Girardi on the 14th season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor 15 Ring.jpg|The ring Brad Womack gave to Emily Maynard on the 15th season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor 16 Ring.jpg|The ring Ben Flajnik gave to Courtney Robertson on the 16th season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor 17 Ring.jpg|The ring Sean Lowe gave to Catherine Giudici on the 17th season of ''The Bachelor. The couple is married with 2 children. Bachelor 19 Ring.jpg|The ring Chris Soules gave to Whitney Bischoff on the 19th season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor 20 Ring.jpg|The ring Ben Higgins gave to Lauren Bushnell on the 20th season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor 21 Ring.jpg|The ring Nick Viall gave to Vanessa Grimaldi on the 21st season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor_22_Ring_-_Becca.jpg|The ring Arie Luyendyk Jr. gave to Becca Kufrin on the 22nd season of The Bachelor. The couple is no longer together. Bachelor_22_Ring_-_Lauren.jpg|The ring Arie Luyendyk Jr. gave to Lauren Burnham. The couple is married and expecting their first child. Colton-Cassie-Ring.jpg|The ring that was offered to Colton Underwood and Cassie Randolph from the 23rd season of The Bachelor. The couple has yet to get engaged. Bachelorette gallery The Ring - Season 1 New.jpg|The ring Trista Rehn got from Ryan Sutter at their 10-year anniversary. The couple has 2 children. The Ring - Season 5.jpg|The ring Jillian Harris got from Ed Swiderski on the 5th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is no longer together. The Ring - Season 6.jpg|The ring Ali Fedotowsky got from Roberto Martinez on the 6th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is no longer together. The Ring - Season 7.jpg|The ring Ashley Hebert got from J.P. Rosenbaum on the 7th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is married with 2 children. The Ring - Season 8.jpg|The ring Emily Maynard got from Jef Holm on the 8th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is no longer together. The Ring - Season 9.jpg|The ring Desiree Hartsock got from Chris Siegfried on the 9th season of The Bachelorete. The couple is married with 2 children. The Ring - Season 10.jpg|The ring Andi Dorfman got from Josh Murray on the 10th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is no longer together. The Ring - Season 11.jpg|The ring Kaitlyn Bristowe got from Shawn Booth on the 11th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is no longer together. The Ring - Season 12.jpg|The ring Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher got from Jordan Rodgers on the 12th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is still engaged. The Ring - Season 13.jpg|The ring Rachel Lindsay got from Bryan Abasolo on the 13th season of The Bachelorette. The couple is still engaged. Bachelor in Paradise gallery Jade and Tanner Ring.png|The ring Tanner Tolbert gave to Jade Roper on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple is married with 2 children. Amanda-Josh-Ring.jpg|The ring Josh Murray gave to Amanda Stanton on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple is no longer together. Carly-Evan-Ring.jpg|The ring Evan Bass gave to Carly Waddell on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple is married with 1 child. Carly-Evan-RingNew.jpg|Carly Waddell's new ring from Evan Bass. Carly-Evan-WeddingRing.jpg|Carly Waddell and Evan Bass' wedding bands. Lace-Grant-Ring.jpg|The ring Grant Kemp gave to Lace Morris on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple is no longer together. Taylor-Derek-Ring.jpg|The ring Derek Peth gave to Taylor Nolan on the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple is no longer together. Category:Neil Lane